


How to get a 5 star rating with Josh Dun

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, Crossdressing, Hand & Finger Kink, Josh has purple hair, Kinky Tyler Joseph, M/M, Public Sex, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler was supposed to get some dick but of course Brendon cancelled last second, Well his uber driver is looking pretty nice.





	How to get a 5 star rating with Josh Dun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter thread I saw

Tyler straightens his skirt out as he sits down on the nice leather seats of his uber driver's car, He wanted to look nice for Brendon. Brendon isn't Tyler's boyfriend but he isn't necessarily Tyler's friend either, A simple hookup if you must. He hasn't talked to him in a few years but he isn't going to ask Mark for a lay and pratically never leaves the house. "I already gave you the directions, Correct?" The man nods and starts on his way, Tyler sighs shakily and looks out his window. The sun has already set and the stars are being set as he breathes, He has his favorite white t-shirt on and has it tucked perfectly into his flowy black skirt. 

He looks down at his baby blue stockings and question if they match his black skirt just right, He's cocky about the fact that he can rock anything from the world's skinniest jeans to the most expensive dress you could find. He's just got that soft look to him that makes him perfect, He doesn't mean to brag but he knows he's beautiful. The loud chime of Tyler's phone scares the both of them from their silence, He's quick to pick it up as he sees Brendon's face on his screen.

"Hey, Darling. I'm on my wa-" "Change of plans, I've got to work tonight. Boss said it was urgent and needed me so." Tyler groans and hangs up with a huff, So now what? He crosses his arms with a scowl on his face, Like his night could get any worse. "You alright?" Tyler nods but remembers he has to keep focused on the road "Y-Yeah, just...I-" He looks straight at the GPS and sees they're getting close to their location "The guy I was seeing bailed on me, so I guess just drive me around till I stop crying." He's quick to turn around and observe the boy, His elbows rest on his tanned knees and his chin is held up by his knuckles. Such a pretty pout is posed on his lips.

"Sorry to hear that." Tyler shurgs and sits back "It's just my luck, I guess." His hands are wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly he can see them turning white, They look so soft. His nails are well trimmed and his veins pop out just right, Not so disgusting like others he's seen. "We can talk if you'd like to, Don't want you to sulk alone." Tyler's eyes meet his in the rear window mirror "Give me a smile." Tyler blushes and smiles brightly at the man. He receives a prettier one back and a small chuckle "There it is."

Tyler shifts in his seat to make his hard-on less noticable, He looks down at his feet and hums "You got a job?" His deep tone speaks, Tyler looks up and wants to shake his head "I-Uh...Work at a sex shop." The man nods and sucks his lip under his teeth, "I like to test out all the new toys we receive, My favorites are the vibrators." He keeps such a soft and innocent tone as he speaks, He can tell he's doing something to the purple beauty.

"We got a new one the other day, It's called the...White rabbit." He mentally slaps himself for that name. "I'm sorry, Is this making you uncomfortable?" The man shakes his head "No, But I'm more than intrigued to hear more." The man's hand drops from the steering wheel and falls onto Tyler's knee, It's warm and soft. Tyler's hand rubs circles around his rough knuckles and smiles. "I love your hands, Your fingers look like they'd feel so nice." He whispers the last part to himself, He can't tell if he heard it or not. "You seeing anyone?" The man shakes his head "Divorced, actually. And my name's Josh by the way." Tyler takes a note and nods.

"I am also very...Very single." Tyler says softly as he rubs Josh's wrist slightly. Josh's hand sneaks farther up Tyler's thigh and carreses his soft skin, Kneading it like dough. Tyler throws his head back and thusts his hips forward, "Please, Touch me" He sighs. He feels Josh's fingers rubbing his clothed cock over the thin material of his skirt and Tyler throws his head back against the cold seats.

"Lift up your skirt, Baby." Tyler blushes and climbs up to the front seat and sits beside him, He can see his facial features so much better. He's so pretty, He's got a small stubble growing and he can see where his dark brown locks are starting to grow in and how beautiful his eyes look in the glow of the moonlight. He pushes his legs up to his chest and leans his seat back, He waits for Josh's approval before he tugs his underwear down and lifts his skirt over his stomach. Josh turns his head slightly and chews on his bottom lip, His fingers snake up his skin and squeeze each of his thighs.

His warm hands retreat for a second and Tyler can feel a cold spot where he once was, He looks up to see him suck his fingers into his mouth then bring them down to Tyler's hole. Tyler hits the back of his head against the window as he moans lowly, His soft yet rough finger slowly pump in and out. He's keeping a light pace, It's obvious he wants it to last but Tyler just wants to cum and get out.

Tyler pushes his hips farther against his hand and groans at how well skilled he is at touching him, He loves how well his fingers curl and scissor inside of him. He looks up and through the windshield and takes a note that they're still driving on the highway and every weird glance he gets from drivers beside them. He admires how well he can multi-task, Still keeping the speed limit and in his own lane while his fingers work wonders in some guy he's never met before.

Josh appreciates all the soft moans Tyler makes as he moves his hips gracefully, He pushes his fingers deeper and watches the boy twitch as he massages his prostate so lightly, His mouth gapes open and he stutters out a whine. "You're doing so good, Tyler." Tyler feels his cheeks get warmer at that compliment and he wraps his hand around his cock, He chews his cheek and moans loudly. "Talk to me, more." He runs his finger over his slit and thumbs around his tip.

"You look so pretty, You're so willing. Such a pretty slut, you are." Tyler's wrist picks up a speed quickly and he clenches tightly around Josh's fingers, He seemed to notice and is picking up his own pace. The tips of his fingers rub his prostate just right and he's gone, His mouth drops open again and a trail of loud and desperate moans pour from his lips as his cum shoots out in long, white spurts over his hand and skirt. Josh's fingers slowly pull out after three small thrusts and Tyler shuts his aching legs.

He doesn't even ask, He leans forward and un-buttons Josh's pants and pulls them to his ankles. "What are yo- Oh!" He moans softly as Tyler's soft, wet mouth wraps around his length. His head bobs up and down as slow as he can as he sees every light they pass shine through the windows and give him a slight visual of what he's doing, It's nothing he hasn't done before but he enjoys to have simple eye contact. He knows it isn't possible right now but he'd like to see the surprise turn into pleasure in Josh's face.

Josh tries his best to keep his eyes open as Tyler tounges his slit and then shoves Josh further into his throat until he feels the back of his, He sucks lightly as lifts himself off. "Ugh, You're so big. You feel so good down my throat." He opens his mouth again and deepthroats his as deep as he can, His hand tugs at the base and moans around him as he feels Josh's hand wrap in his hair and thrust his hips up slightly. 

"O-Oh, So good. Don't stop." He moans and controls Tyler's head as he fucks into the boy's throat. Tyler groans lowly aorund him again and tries to smile as he feels Josh push his head down farther, Tyler gags as Josh pushes him down to the base. His nose is nested in the small amount of hair he has, His hair is tugged lightly and he's lifted off. He takes a deep breath of air as his wraps his hand around Josh's reddened cock. His head throws back and Tyler hand grips the wheel to help steady out his driving, "I'm close..." He mumbles lowly as Tyler continues to twist his wrist.

He's quick to lean back down and suck harshly at his tip, He's doing everything he can think of as Josh moans lowly with every breath he takes. Finally he feels Josh's warm cum shoot into the back of his throat and he gladly swallows evey bit, He lifts off and licks his lips for any more that would remain. He looks at how flushed his cheeks are and how white his knuckles are from holding onto the wheel too tight. The car comes to a breif stop and Tyler looks up and sees his house. "Thank you, Josh." He nods and pulls his pants back up, Tyler smiles and sits back. "Would you like to come in for round 3?" Josh looks at his schedule and nods "I've got time." He turns the keys out of ignition and follows Tyler inside. Tyler bites his lip and opens his uber app back open and quickly gives him five stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad about the fact that Tyler didn't wear no goddamn seatbelt the whole time.


End file.
